When cranky girls attack
by FoRsak3n
Summary: Xx Sequel to, Girls can be mean xX Mix together Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari in a room with about an hour of sleep and the outcome won't be pretty. Xx Total Crack! Dialogue fiction xX
1. Someone hit the snooze button already!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto...

(( Dialogue fiction ))

--

Chapter One: Someone hit the snooze button already!

"T-Tenten-san... a-are you awake?"

"Mhf... I am nao... whu... what is it Hinata-chan? What _time_ is it?"

"I-It's six in the morning, I think... b-but, I... I woke up to go to the restroom just now a-and..."

"Well what is it, Hyuuga? Spit it out already..."

"God... go back to sleep, Temari. She was talking to me. Not _you._"

"I _was_ asleep until you two decided to start blabbing..."

"Wa... what's going on?"

"It's fine, Haruno; go back to bed. Hinata-chan was just speaking with me is all."

"Billboard-brow, your voice is enough to ruin any ones'' dream... why did you have to go and wake me up by opening your big mouth? Hm, what time is it anyway?"

"Whatever! It's a wonder anyone got sleep last night with all of your snoring, Ino-pig!"

"Ugh... it's only six something in the morning and you two are already fighting..."

"That's because they hate each other just as much as I hate you bun girl."

"Feh, bun girl; are we back to that again? And I can assure you, Temari, that the feeling is mutual."

"Yeah, yeah... so we've established that it's sand freak and bun girl; so now _that's _settled, could someone explain why it's so dark if it's supposed to be around six or whatever."

"So it's sand freak now, Yamanaka? Hmph. I still say you're a whore."

"Ino has something there, though... I can't even see my hand in front of my own face. What's going on?"

"T-That's what I-I was trying to tell you, Tenten-san. It's too dark i-in here for the proper time of day..."

"Alright, something is definitely up. Um, Ino.. that wall near you should have a light switch; try turning on the lights."

"Got cha! I'm already- Umpf!"

"I-Ino? W-What happened, a-are you alright?"

"Dear god, Yamanaka, I said turn the lights on; not smash your face into my wall..."

"I wasn't trying to! I can't see anything and Sakura's ogre-sized log she calls a foot tripped me!"

"Tenten, it's useless to expect Ino-pig to preform such a simple task. Turning on the lights would mean that she's actually smart enough to comprehend what you're asking, and to be honest, I don't even think she's capable of working the switch."

"Why you! Forehead, you're just asking for a sixteen-hit combo! Grr, and what is wrong with these stupid lights?! I'm flicking them off and on but nothing is happening..."

"So the lights are no good? Perfect. Just perfect. Okay... uh, hey Sakura; what did you do with the flash light I gave you last night then?"

"Hm? Oh! It's right over- Huh?! It's gone! I specifically left it to my right last night but it's not there now!"

"Good going forehead. Is there anything you can do _right_ for a change?"

"Shut up! Maybe you got hungry last night and ate the flash light in your sleep!"

"Great. No lights and no flash light... well, maybe if I take two of my kunai and hit the blades together, it will generate sparks. I'll give it a try..."

"Wow. That worked for what, maybe half of a second. Way to go bun girl, you sure _are_ smart..."

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea, genius. And besides, if I do this repeatedly, I might be able to make my way into the kitchen to grab some candles."

"Whatever, it's too early for me to be thinking and coming up with ideas. My brain doesn't function this early in the morning..."

"Feh... when _does _your brain function is what I would like to know."

"Haha! Tenten just put sand freak in her place."

"Tenten, you do know that if you keep making sparks like that, eventually you might catch something on fire."

"If we're lucky enough, she might set that bush you call hair on fire billboard-brow."

"Haruno, you don't think I know that?! Why do you think I'm being careful. Now, will someone come with me to the kitchen so they can help? I can't generate light AND carry candles at the same time."

"...I-I'll go, T-Tenten-san..."

"Pft. We'll all go, just to make sure you don't screw things up."

"T-Tenten-san, i-ignore Temari. S-She's just tired is all..."

"Tenten, you just got awfully quiet all of a sudden. What are you up to? I can't see anything now... why did you stop with the kunai?"

"Oh nothing, Ino. I was just debating on giving Temari a new hairstyle."

"You touch my hair and I won't hesitate to rip off one of your buns..."

"Ha. See, the funny thing about your plan, Temari... would be the fact that you would actually have to get near me in order to do that. But, just so you know; before you would even have the chance to place one of your dirty hands in my hair, you'd be dead before then."

"That a threat, Ten.. Ten.."

"No. Not a threat; that was a promise. Have you forgotten that you don't have your fan to hide behind? You can't touch me..."

"Wanna test that theory bun girl?"

"Maybe I do. Bring it Tema- Huh? Okay, who's touching me?"

"It's me. And I'm _not _letting go of your arm until we get those candles... _then_, you two can fight all you want. Now, let's go..."

"Haruno, I don't need- Uff! Okay, fine. You don't have to jerk my arm out of the socket... jeez. You're acting like a terrified kid."

"What's wrong billboard-brow? Is the little baby afraid of the big, scary darkness? Maybe if you- EEK!"

"What's_ your_ problem, Yamanaka?"

"I-I thought I seen a spider if you must know, Temari..."

"Aww. Is wittle Ino afraid of a wittle spider? And you were picking on me... uh-huh."

"Shut up forehead!"

"Make me pig!"

"Yamanaka, how could you even see a spider with it this dark? The sparks don't give off that much- Ah! Okay, what the hell is touching me?!"

"Haha! What's YOUR problem, sand freak? Scared? That was my finger, stupid..."

"Touch me again and I will break that finger. I'm not _scared_... the only scary thought I have is wondering where that grimy finger of yours has been..."

"Feh. As much as I hate you, Temari... I have to admit... that was a nice come back. Kudo's for that one."

"Tenten! Who's side are you on anyways?! You're not supposed to _agree_ with the sand freak!"

"I'm on no ones side... well, except Hinata-chan's I suppose."

"Hey... speaking of Hinata... where did she go? Tenten, did your apartment eat her?"

"I-I'm here, Sakura... I-I was just t-thinking-"

"Woah, Hinata, sometimes you're so quiet I forget that you're around."

"Shut up Ino-pig and let her finish!"

"U-Um... w-well... I might be wrong but; with the given time and the current d-darkness... I think that someone is behind all of this. F-First N-Naruto, then the complete darkness a-and the lights... and now the missing flash light. Something i-isn't right at all."

"Well who ever it is... they're going to have to answer to me once we get out of this. Wait... crap! I completely forgot... I have training today at seven and if I'm late, Gai-Sensei will have me doing an ungodly amount of punishment for my absence! Ugh! If I have to run the perimeter of Konoha with Gai and Lee, I swear.. who ever this person is, if I get my hands on them; they're going to wish they were never born!"

"B-but, Tenten-san... I-I thought you had training y-yesterday."

"That was just one on one training with Neji-kun... no, today was an actual squad meeting and participation. And if I'm not there... gah! I hate to see what Sensei comes up with..."

"Pft, what's the big deal? So what if you're late... it's not like a smack on the hand and a stern talking to is going to kill you bun girl."

"Temari, have you forgotten who her Sensei is? Maito Gai straight up gives me the willies... I mean, those eye brows and that spandex... it's just so... freaky..."

"So wait, your Sensei is the freak in the green jump suit? I forgot about that. Haha, that's amusing though. You leaf nin are so pathetic..."

"Haruno, I'm pretty used to his crazy fashion by now, it's the punishment I'm worried about. As long as it's not running, doing push-ups or sit-ups, I should be fine."

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be helping out at the flower shop today, father is going to be so upset if I'm not there!"

"I-I'm sure h-he will be understanding, I-Ino."

"Looks like we need to step this up so we can hurry and get out to carry on with our own lives. I'm starting to stink like leaf Kunoichi anyways... and I can't go back to Sunakagure smelling like you pathetic losers. Kankurou would never shut his trap about it if I did..."

--

(( A/N: I was asked to do a sequel to, '_Girls can be mean'_; and this is what came to me. Woot! And yeah... they had went to sleep sorta being nice to each other in the first fic, but when you have less than an hour of sleep; you're going to be cranky when you're woken up. Don't you just love how, we girls, can be so mean to each other... Makes for a good fan fiction though.))


	2. What's going on?

Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto... zip, zilch... nadda...

--

Chapter Two: What's going on?!

"Okay, so we have the candles now... but, uh.. how are we supposed to light them?"

"Good question, Haruno. Why don't we ask bun girl since she seems to know everything."

"Shut up, Temari. I know a lot more than you do it would seem. Um... there should be a lighter in the top drawer near Hinata-chan; see if you can find it."

"I-I'll check, Tenten-san... t-top drawer? ...I-I found it."

"There are three candles, right? I say we split up into three groups and check things out. First group needs to check on Naruto, second needs to look and see if the doors are still locked. And the third should find out what is causing all of this darkness."

"Haruno is right. Okay, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata-chan... I'm going to give you three the candles that are already lit. Now, Ino and myself just need to pick one of you three to accompany while-"

"I call, Hinata!"

"...Okeeey... fine. Yamanaka, goes with, Hinata-chan."

"Pft, whatever. I'll go alone... Haruno, you can take bun girl."

"Now that is settled, who is going to check on what? I say Ino-pig and Hinata should check on the doors because we don't want to risk Hinata fainting again like last night. Temari, what do you want?"

"I'll check on, Uzumaki, I suppose..."

"That leaves the darkness for us. Alright everyone, meet back here in fifteen minutes. Haruno, let's go."

**--**

"U-Um... I-Ino, did y-you see that j-just now?"

"Yeah... let me see the candle and just follow my lead, Hinata. We'll check it out..."

"I think it was coming from over- Uff! OW, what the?!"

"Oi, pig is that you?! Great, thanks to you our candle just went out!"

"You're candle?! What about our candle forehead... and would you mind getting off of me! Your not light you kno- Ow ow! Stop that! You're jabbing your knee into my ribs!"

"Get your foot out of my face and I won't have to jab my knee into your ribs!"

"I swear... you leaf ninja are hopeless. Is there anything that you can do on your own without screwing things- Ump! What did I just step on?!"

"That.. would be.. MY HEAD, SAND FREAK!"

"Ow, ow, ow... you're pulling my hair, Ino-pig!"

"Hinata, Tenten! Where did you two go, we could use a little help here!"

"I'm looking for the candles that you three so graciously put out, Yamanaka. What do you think we're doing? Standing back and laughing... which isn't _much _of a lie."

"I-I found one, T-Tenten-san... we can l-light this one s-so we all can s-see."

"There.. it's lit... Kekahaha! You three should see yourselves..."

"Yeah, whatever. Laugh it up bun girl... Ugh, get off me now, Haruno!"

"I'm trying, Temari!"

"Maybe you should try harder forehead. Here, let me give you a helping push!"

"I don't need your hel-Umh, grrr! INO!"

"Whoops... heh, guess I pushed a little too hard. But hey, at least your face hit the floor first and broke the fall, right?"

"Ino, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey! Knock, It, Off! Gah... you can kill each other once you're out of my apartment. Jeez... okay, Temari, was Naruto still there?"

"Surprising enough, he was no where to be found."

"Wait, so Naruto wasn't there?! Ino-pig, what did you two find out... are the doors still locked?"

"We checked all the doors, and they are all secure and still locked from the outside. Sakura, you don't think Lady Tsunade forgot about us do you?"

"L-Lady Tsunade w-wouldn't do that... w-would she?"

"I doubt that, Hinata-chan. Unless something came up.. or it's not even Lady Tsunade doing this. Think about it, who ever is behind all this is probably the person who put Naruto in my closet."

"What about you and Tenten, forehead? Could you make out anything about the situation?"

"Well, we came to understand that what ever is causing this, is coming from the outside of the apartment. So it's definitely someone messing with our heads; but whom. And _how_? I mean, how are they getting it so dark in here unless they have the entire place covered with a jutsu or a blanket... something along those lines."

"Who even knows that we're here in the first place?"

"I'm agreeing with, Yamanaka. Who else aside from Lady Tsunade, and of course, Uzumaki, know that we're here?"

"Bun girl does have a point. Did someone in here tell anyone about this.. or do you think that Uzumaki kid opened his fat lip and said something?"

"I-I... I don't think N-Naruto would do s-such a thing..."

"No, Naruto just isn't smart enough to think of a plan like this... unless..."

"Unless what, Sakura?"

"Ino... you and I both know that Naruto is no where near capable of coming up with a scheme like this. Plus, why would he even expose himself naked? Not to mention that he was gaged and tied... so, I'm thinking... maybe, just maybe it's someone from the village who not only knows that we're here, but has access or an ability to create such a darkness."

"B-But... who? A-And... why?"

--

(( A/N: Cliff hanger! So is it Tsunade... or someone else? O.o;; ))


End file.
